Emily's Glasses
by PerfectTwo96
Summary: Emily is not too happy when JJ makes her realise that she needs to get her eyes tested. Pre-existing Jemily. Just a fluffy one-shot. Slightly AU, Henry, no Will.


**A/N - Just the latest in a few one shots I have in mind. I honestly have no idea where the ending came from, my muse just ran away with me. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Really, I don't.**

JJ looked beside her at her wife only to see Emily holding the case file at arm's length, squinting, trying her best to read the page in front of her. Apparently she couldn't because the older woman gave the page a death glare as if it was the words fault she couldn't read them.

Trying to hold back a laugh and failing JJ whispered into Emily's ear "I'll read it to you later."

At the breathy laugh in her ear Emily grimaced "Stop laughing at me!" she bit back which only made JJ laugh harder at her.

"Okay, I'll stop but you need glasses and you know it."

"Shhh." was the only reply she got causing her to laugh again.

* * *

"Mama please read me my bedtime story?" Henry was being stubborn, something he definitely got from his Mom. He was insisting that Emily read him his favourite book (yet again!) before falling asleep. The one problem was that Emily, in denial about needing glasses, couldn't read in the semi-darkness of the six year olds room.

"Why don't you go ask your Mom to read it for you?" Emily asked the young boy, glancing up at JJ only to see hiding behind her hand, suppressing a knowing laugh, she wasn't getting any help there anyway.

"'Cos I want you to read it to me." He said in his six year old tone, implying it was the most obvious explanation in the world.

Emiliy sighed, giving into the boy, knowing he would go all night to get what he wanted. "Alright come on bud, what are we reading?" she asked, picking him up.

"Guess How Much I Love You!" He said sleepily, resting his head on her shoulder.

Ten minutes later she finished the book to look down and see Henry half asleep under her arm. She smiled widely as she eased herself off the bed and tucked the little boy in with a kiss on his forehead "Night bud." She whispered to which she got a grunt in place of a reply.

Exiting the room she saw JJ leaning against the door, watching the two, and gave her a smug look. "Did I or did I not read every word of that perfectly?" She whispered as the two walked away from their sons room.

"You did but you know as well as I do that we both know that story off by heart at this stage and that proves nothing. Emily you need glasses. I don't know what the big deal with glasses is." The two had now reached their own bed and started going through their nightly routines.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't want to admit that I'm getting older. What's next? Adult Nappies?" Emily exclaimed as she pulled back the covers.

JJ, climbing in next to her wife and snuggling up in her arms, let out a little laugh at the statement "Em hun, you're forty five, not ninty five, you're a bit away from nappies yet! Anyway, glasses are not a sign of getting old, I know many people who have had them all their lives and some who have gotten them at various stages in their lives. Look at Pen, she's had glasses as long as you know her, do you think she's old?"

"No I don't but-"

"No but's. Emily it could get dangerous at work, something might happen and I know you could never forgive yourself if it did. Just look at Henry as well. A lot is happening in our lives right now. Please just get the test and take it from there. So what if you need glasses? Maybe I have a thing for glasses." She said with a wink and a smirk before rolling over so Emily could press her front to her back.

* * *

The following evening as JJ was walking around the kitchen getting dinner ready, something on the calendar caught her eye. When anyone in the family had an appointment of some kind, it was written on the calendar so that the other members knew the changes to their schedule. What had caught JJ's eye was a note in Emily's familiar scrawl in the box for the coming Friday.

 _'Emily optician 1pm'_

JJ gave a little smile at the fact that her wife had finally given in and accepted her almost certain fate of getting glasses. She figured Emily would want some support but that she had to tread lightly around the subject. Taking a post-it and a pen from the kitchen side she wrote a note for Emily;

 _'Fancy some company?'_ and drew a little love heart next to it, sticking the note over the Friday box.

The following morning as she was making toast for the two of them and pouring juice for Henry she noticed a reply underneath her note.

 _'Only if you're free.'_

 _'I'll see you then love.'_ was the only reply she left, knowing her wife would see it and this was the end of the discussion.

* * *

Lunchtime Friday rolled around all too quickly for Emily Prentiss. As she looked at her watch for what felt like the hundredth time that day she noticed that it was two minutes to her lunch break and internally cringed. Give her murderous unsubs any day of the week but a trip to the opticians? No thanks!

As the brief thought crossed her mind that she could just cancel her appointment, feigning too much work, she looked up at the glass double doors to see her wife standing there with a 'Don't even think about it' look on her face as if she could read Emily's mind.

As the two women left the building they changed from SSA Emily Prentiss and SSA Jennifer Jareau to Emily and Jennifer Prentiss, any normal couple that just so happened to carry side arms. When JJ had married Emily she had decided to legally take the Prentiss name but kept her maiden name at work.

Emily and JJ were hardly ten steps out of the building before JJ took Emily's hand in the hopes of calming the older woman. The small gesture had an almost immediate effect as the two walked the short distance to the optician.

It didn't last long though as five minutes later when they entered the door, Emily's step faltered slighty. JJ pretended she didn't notice as she walked to the desk and checked in, the woman telling her that Emily could come right through.

At the flash of desperation that crossed Emily's face JJ stepped closer to her and exclaimed "Look, it's better this way, you don't have to sit here thinking about it and sooner in, sooner out. I'll be right here okay?"

"Okay." was the only reply Emily could manage.

JJ didn't know what her wife's worry was about getting glasses but whatever it was she knew that she needed to be there for her. She knew it had crossed Emily's mind that she would be perceived as old because of this but she thought she had quelled that fear last week. Apparently not.

Ten minutes later as Emily emerged from the back of the shop, dejected look on her face, JJ raised and asked the question "Well?"

"I need them for reading and short-sighted work, like using the laptop, tablet and watching the TV."

"And will you be okay without them in the field?"

"Yeah, I just need to pick frames now and they should be ready by Monday."

JJ pulled the older brunette in for a hug and whispered "It's not the end of the world babe. Plus, I do have a thing for glasses." When she pulled back Emily looked slightly better about herself, her natural swagger returning.

* * *

Before long lunchtime Monday had rolled around, JJ being completely oblivious to the time until her phone buzzed beside her.

 **Got a text, glasses are in. Going to collect them now. Do you want your favourite from that deli you like on the corner?**

The blonde tapped out a quick reply with a loving smile on her face. **Please, you're a star. Love you.**

 **Love you too.**

Over the weekend JJ had somehow managed to get Emily to come around to the idea of wearing the glasses. It wasnt all the time and the frames they had picked out had suited Emily. _Really_ suited her in JJ's eyes.

* * *

An hour after lunch JJ was around the bullpen, giving work out to people when she noticed Emily tying up a report, stubbornly squinting at the screen, glasses case forgotten about off to the side. She walked over without a word, picked up the case and just handed it to Emily. As the brunette looked up at her pleadingly she simply gave her a look which had Emily sheepishly putting on the glasses.

The blonde had hardly made it out of the bullpen when Morgan gave a whistle and said "Looking well Grandma!"

"I notice you waited until JJ left to say that." Emily bit back.

"Hey, I'm in for a joke but we all know that JJ is scary."

"Do you want me to call her and tell her what you said?"

"Go hide behind your missus."

"Oh I will if it gets you off my back." Emily replied with a laugh knowing that Morgan would never challenge JJ when it came to Emily.

Unbeknownst to the two JJ had forgotten something at Emily's desk and as she had come to retrieve it, had heard the whole conversation. "Usually women are called Grandma when their children are about to have a baby, not their wives."

Three heads snapped around at the voice "Babe I thought we were going to wait to tell them?"

"Oh I couldn't miss the opportunity." Causing a grin to spread across Emily's face.

Reid, who had been quiet up until this point was the first to process the information "Wait JJ do you mean that you're pregnant?"

"Yes Reid, we're going to be Moms again," JJ said with the biggest grin on her face as she looked down at her wife "and we can't wait!"


End file.
